In My Dreams This Is Real Life
by LoVeOvergron
Summary: What if Niley had got together last year? What if Miley's relationship with Liam was only real for 2 months and then publicity? This one shot is what I would love to see happen in real life…Collab with Irena :D


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the pilot. I don't own Miley Cyrus or the Jonas Brothers or any other character in this one shot.**

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes but I'm Portuguese**

_April 3__rd__ 2010_

Miley was on her way to an interview with her mom and her little sister

"Miles, you know what they are going to ask right?" Tish asked her daughter who was texting

"Yes mom, I know they are going to ask about Liam" Miley said still texting

"And what are you going to say?"

"The truth…that Liam and I broke up a month ago but we're still friends"

"Ok, just be careful with what you say. We don't need more rumors"

"I know mom, don't worry. It's not like it's my first interview so relax"

"Who are you texting Miles?" Noah asked her sister

"Demi"

"How is she?" Her mom asked

"She's great. She's happy with Joe they make such a cute couple"

"But not as cute as you and Nick" Noah whispered but was heard

"Noah!" Tish yelled even though she thought the same

"What? It's true and you both know it"

"Noah, me and Nick are over. He has a girlfriend and he's happy besides we haven't talked in almost a year" Miley said kinda sad.

"We're here" Tish said breaking the awkward silence that was in the car.

Getting out of the car they immediately surrounded by paparazzi asking question who were left unanswered

10 minutes later Miley was ready for the interview that would be starting anytime soon but until it was time she decided to text her best friend

_Hey Nighthawk – M_

_Hey Dragon…What's up? – D_

_I'm waiting for the interview with Ellen to start what about u? – M_

_I'm hanging out with Joe at the Jonas and we're gonna watch your interview – D_

"Miley you're on in a minute" One member of the crew said

_Okay well I gotta go ttyl ly – M_

_Ok. Good luck. Ttyl ly 2 – D_

Giving her phone to her mom, Miley followed the crew member

"And now please welcome a really good friend of mine…MILEY CYRUS" Ellen said

Suddenly Party In The USA started to play as Miley walked in dancing and smiling

"Hey miss Miley. How are you?" Ellen said hugging Miley

"Hey Ellen. I'm fine and you?" Miley said sitting down on the couch

"I'm great. So it's to have you back"

"It's good to be back too"

"What have you been doing?"

"I'm working on my new album and on Hannah Montana Forever"

The interview continued with Ellen asking her professional questions _(A.N. I'm not in the mood to write a whole interview)_

**Meanwhile at the Jonas House"

Demi, Joe, Danielle, Kevin and Nick were sat in the living room couch watching Miley's interview.

"So Miley how is your relationship with Demi Lovato" asked Ellen

Miley smiled before answering "My relationship with Demi is the best…She's my best friend and I love her to death"

Demi smiled big when she heard her best friend saying that

"Ok, so Miley now the question everyone is dying to know. Are you Liam Hemsworth still together?"

Nick who wasn't really paying attention to the interview suddenly got very interested which wasn't unnoticed by the others who smiled and his reaction

"No, we aren't. Actually we haven't been for a month now" Miley answered making Nick smile and think "_She's single which means it's my chance to get my girl back_"

"So now that you're single will you and Nick Jonas get back together?" That got every ones attention but specially the 17-year-old-boy.

Miley was really surprised with the question but answered truthfully anyway "I don't know. That only time will tell. Like I said once _maybe he'll be my best friend for the rest of my life or maybe I'll end up marrying Nick Jonas. You never know."_

_"Aw. That was so cute" Danielle said after hearing Miley's words._

"Seriously bro can could you get this girl go?" Joe asked his brother which earned him a slap in the arm from his girlfriend

"Ow. What was that for Dems?" Joe asked while rubbing his arm and glaring at her

"For being stupid" Demi answered her boyfriend

Nick was quiet the whole time even after the interview was over he couldn't take his eyes of the now black screen.

"Nick are you ok?" Kevin asked his brother

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to my room"

**Later With Miley**

Miley was watching TV with her little sister when her phone was suddenly off. She grabbed it and there on the screen was

_One new message from: Nicky 3_

Miley opened the text confused as why he would be texting her. "_Maybe he saw the interview and he's going to go off on me because of what I said"_ she thought but was inside made her even more confused

_I need to see you…Meet me at our spot in 10 minutes. – Nick_

_Ok. See you there – Miley_

Miley was confused but she wasn't going to question Nick if he wanted to talk with her then she would go.

**10 Minutes Later*

Walking in their spot since they 1st dated back in 2006 Miley found Nick sitting against the tree they once engraved their initials at.

"You wanted to see me?" Miley said startling him

"H…Hey. You came!" He said surprised that she actually came to see him

"Yeah. You said you wanted to talk so here I am. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us" he simply said looking at her

"Us? What about us?" She asked confused

"I saw your interview today Miley"

"Oh that. Look Nick I'm sorry I don't know what came over me to say something like that" She started to apologize because last thing she wanted was a repeat of 2009

"Don't apologize. I liked it"

"I know you're mad and I will do something ab… Wait what did you said?"

"I said I liked the fact that you said that there might be a future between us because I want that too" He said getting closer and closer to her

"Y…You…You Do?" Miley stuttered because he was so close to her that his breath was hitting her face making chills through her body

"Yeah I do. I love you Miley. I always have and I always will no matter what." He whispered looking in her eyes

"But…"

"No buts" he whispered before kissing her

She kissed back almost instantly. The kiss was passionate and they only pulled away when air became necessary which was a long time since they were both singers.

"What does this make us?" She asked trying to control her breathe

"Whatever you want to be" He answered

"I want to be with you but I was thinking we could like just hook up for a while you know to see where this is going and then we tell our families and friends. What do you say?"

"I say it's a wonderful idea. No one has to know about us just yet. We could take this slow"

"Really?" Miley asked with a big smile on her face

"Really. As long as your mine I'm okay with anything" Nick told her smiling

"I Love You Nicky"

"I Love You Too Mi"

After that day they started hooking up, meeting at each other's houses, (more on Miley's because she has her own wing which means privacy then at his), texting all the time which was driving their family nuts and making out on Hannah's set or at the studio.

_One month later_

_May 29__th__ 2010_

Miley went on a 3 day vacation to Cabo with her parents and Brandi but while her dad and her sister returned to Los Angeles, she and her mom went to Europe for a mini tour to promote her new album "Can't Be Tamed". She was scheduled to go to Portugal, Madrid, Paris and London.

Right now she was getting ready for her concert in Rock In Rio Lisboa, Portugal and was texting Nick

_I miss you 3 – N_

_I miss you 2. Can't wait for this tour to be over so I can be with you again. I love you – M_

"Miley c'mon your on in a few" Her mom told her

_Gtg concert's staring. Ttyl ly – M_

_Ok. Break a leg. Ttyl ly2 – N_

**During the Concert**

"I'm having such a good time once again thank you guys to let us party here tonight we're so happy to be here.

This next song I think it's only the second time we ever done this and it's called Full Circle and it's about two people no matter what they're always gonna come back together no matter what anyone says or the bad people that try to keep you apart. It's a personal story. Here we go" She said turning around

"Surprise, surprise, it's about a Jonas brother," she smiled. After singing a few lines, the singer added, "You didn't hear that."

**When the concert was over she went to her hotel**

Miley was lying in her hotel bed watching TV when her phone started ringing

"Hello?" She asked

"Hi babe"

She smiled when she heard his voice

"So I heard about Full Circle…"He started

"OMG I'm so sorry Nick…I swear I didn't plan it. It just came out. I'm so so sorry" She babbled because she was nervous

"Mi calm down. I didn't say I didn't like it. Actually it was pretty cute" Nick chuckled

"Really?" She asked surprised but relieved

"Really."

Miley yawned

"Are you tired?"He asked

"A little bit" She answered

"Go to sleep baby I love you bye"

"Ok I love you too bye"

They hanged the phone and Miley went to sleep dreaming about Nick just like she did every night

_A Month Later_

_June 10__th__ 2010_

"So I think it's time to tell our families and friends about us" Miley said when they were both laying in her bed after making love (Yes they already had sex. Actually their 1st time was in Georgia on she was filming The Last Song and he went to visit her before their performance in Dallas)

"Why?" He asked while running his hand through her hair while she was drawing hearts on his chest

"Because we've been sneaking around for two months now and I think it's time to tell them and since tomorrow it's June 11th we could tell them then. What do you say?" She asked him looking at him in the eyes

"I say it's a great idea and you're right. It's the perfect opportunity" He said smiling at her

"I love you" she said leaning in

"I love you too" he said kissing her and rolling over so he was on top

"What are you doing?" she said giggling

"It's time for round 2" He said smirking and soon enough their previous acts were being repeated once again

**Later that day**

"You've been WHAT?" Tish Cyrus asked

"Nick and I have been together for 2 months but we are officially a couple" Miley explained to their families.

They were all reunited in the Cyrus household. Everyone was there, Denise and Paul Jonas along with Frankie, Joe, Kevin and Danielle, Tish and Billy Ray, Brandi with her boyfriend Sam, Braison, Trace with his girlfriend of 5 months Brenda Song, Noah and Demi was also there.

"And you didn't tell us because?" Denise asked his son and his girlfriend who has always been like a daughter to her

"Because we wanted to see if we would last time. We didn't want to tell anyone and then it wouldn't work." Nick answered his mom

"Ok, let me get this straight…You and Miley have been sneaking around behind our backs for 2 months because you wanted to see where the relationship was going before involving the whole family it that it?" Trace asked

"Yeah pretty much" Miley answered her brother

"And no one knew?" Paul Jonas asked

"Well…" Nick started saying

"Who knew?" Kevin asked his brother and "little sister"

"Joe and Demi" Miley mumbled

"WHAT?" Brandi, Braison, Trace and Kevin asked in unison

"You told Joe and Demi but you didn't tell us?" Braison asked mad

"It's not like that calm down" Demi said coming in defense of her two best friends

"Than what is it like?" This time it was Brandi's turn to ask

"We caught them together, like making out" Joe explained

Miley started to think about the day her two best friends caught her and Nick

**Flashback**

It was in May and Miley and Nick had been "together" for about 1 month and a half.

They were over at Nick's house since his parents where in Jersey with his little brother to visit his grand-parents and Kevin didn't live there anymore and Joe was out with Demi so they had the houses all for themselves

"So what do you wanna do?" Miley asked her lover when the movie ended

"How about we do this?" Nick said while kissing her neck

"Hum…Nick!" Miley moaned

"And this?" He asked kissing her jaw and laying her down on the couch getting on top of her

"Hum…" She moaned

They continued to make out on the couch and soon his shirt was off and hers followed his.

Before they could go any farther a scream was heard which made the couple to jump apart scared.

"What is going on here?" Joe asked really surprised as to why his brother and his ex would be making out

"Are you guys together?" Demi asked her best friends

"Yeah kind of" Miley answered while putting her shirt back on

"Huh?"

"Miley and I have been "hooking up" for a while without anyone knowing because we wanted to see how everything would work out and then we would tell people" Nick explained while putting his shirt back on

"Ah ok" Joe said still confused but didn't want to continue this conversation

**End of Flashback**

"And that's why me and Demi found out about them" Joe concluded

"And why didn't you tell us?" Trace asked

"Because it wasn't our secret to tell, we understood them. They wanted privacy which in our business is not easy and you guys know it" Demi told her ex-boyfriend who also was her best friend older brother

"We are happy for you guys" Billy said. It's not a secret to anyone that he always loved Nick.

"Thanks daddy" Miley said smiling

Nick also smiled and shook his future father-in-law hand

_A few weeks later_

_June 20__th__ 2010_

Miley was doing an interview with Jimmy Fallon about her new album "Can't Be Tamed"

"So Miley which songs are your favorites in the album?"

"I love all of them but if I had to choose like a top 3 I would choose Stay, Take Me Along and Who Owns My Heart"

"Glad you talk about Stay. Is it an answer to Nick Jonas's Stay?"

"No because I wrote mine during my Wonder World Tour in November 2009 and he wrote his in December I think"

"But still you say in your song "If you ask me I'll stay" and he says "Just tell me that you will stay" doesn't that seem odd?"

"Yeah it might be but we are the only ones to knows the reason why we wrote that song and it's going to stay that way"

_3 months later_

_September 15__th__ 2011_

Miley and Demi were hanging out at the Cyrus's house. Miley was on her desk painting her nails while Demi was lying in Miley's bed reading a magazine.

"So I thought tonight we could go out to dinner just the two of us and then go to Nick's party at midnight. What do you say?" Demi asked her best friend

"Ok I guess. I mean Nick's is having dinner with his family so yeah we could have dinner and then go to the bowling alley." Miley agreed

"Great. At what time do we have to be there?"

"Nick told me around 9.30 or 10.00 pm"

"Then we could go to dinner at 8.30"

"Yeah, perfect. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking maybe Gindi Thai?"

"Perfect and then we go to Jerry's Deli"

**A few hours later at Gindi Thai**

"OMG this is so good!" Demi moaned making Miley laugh

"Yeah it is and you're hanging out with Joe a lot"

"What can I say? He's my boyfriend and I love him" Demi smiled

"Well let's go then or else we're gonna be late and I don't want to"

"Of course you don't. It's your boyfriend's birthday party and let me guess you already miss him?"

"Of course I do. I love him" Miley smiled but soon faded when she saw the among of paparazzi waiting outside the restaurant for them

"UGH! Why can't they leave us alone? We were just having dinner nothing much" She said really annoyed

"Miles calm down. Just ignore them like we always do"

Walking out of the restaurant flashes started to go like crazy and questions where thrown at them like always

"_Miley Miley it is true that you and Liam are back together?"_

"_Demi Demi are you and Joe dating?"_

"_Are you girls going to Nick Jonas's birthday party?"_

"_Miley are you and Nick dating?"_

The moment they got in the car was paradise.

"Seriously they annoy the crap out of me" Demi said

"I know. They do to me too." Miley sighed

"Well they will not ruin our night. We will not let them right?"

"You're right. Let's go have fun and celebrate my love's entry in adulthood" Miley said starting to drive to the bowling alley

**When they get there**

"Hey girls!" Robert Kardashian said when the duo walked him

"Hey Rob" They both said in unison hugging him

"Where are Joe and Nick?" Demi asked

"On their way" the only Kardashian men answered

Nick, Joe and Garbo walked through the door with Big Rob behind them

"Hey guys" Joe said hugging Demi and then Miley

"Hey" Demi smiled at her boyfriend

"Hey Mi" Nick said hugging his girlfriend to be honest what he really wanted was to kiss her but the paparazzi where outside

"Hey Nicky" She said hugging her boyfriend tight and giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Hey Nick"

"Hey Demi" He said hugging and kissing her cheek

"Hey Dude" Rob said giving him a hug

"Hey Rob. Glad you came"

"Well let's play because that's what we are here for!" Joe exclaimed

They all agreed and went to the private room they rented just for themselves

"So how are we going to do this?" Joe asked

"Well 3 teams. Me and Miles against Joe and Dems and Rob and Garbo" Nick suggested

They all agreed and started to play

"Miles it's your turn" Demi said

"C'mon baby you can do it" Nick motivated his girl

Miley picked up the ball and send her making a strike

"YAY!" She celebrated jumping up and down

"Good job baby!" Nick said spinning her around

"Nicky put me down!" Miley giggled

"No!" He said giving her a kiss on the lips she kissed back still in the air

Joe coughed and cleared his throat to end the kiss

Nick and Miley pulled away and looked at them and blushed

"Guys there's only 10 seconds left to midnight" Rob said

"Ok…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICK!" They all said in unison

"Thanks guys" Nick smiled

"Happy Birthday Baby" Miley whispered giving a peck on the lips

Before Nick could complain his brother hugged him "Happy Birthday Bro and Welcome to adulthood"

"Thanks man"

"Happy Birthday Nick" Demi congratulated her best friend

"Thanks Dem"

The rest of the night went very smooth they hang out and talked just catching up

An hour later they decided to go home. Miley went with Nick on her car and Demi went with Joe in his car.

The ride home was very smooth for Niley. They talked and hold hands all the way to the Cyrus's house or better Miley's wing.

Once they got inside the wing they jumped at each other ripping their clothes off and just making up for the night they couldn't do this.

"So I've been thinking…" Nick said after they were done one hour later

"About?" Miley asked her boyfriend

"Do you wanna move in with me when you turn 18?"

"What?"

"Yeah we could buy a house together and the moment you turn 18 we could move in…if you want of course"

"Nick IF I want? Of course I want. It's an amazing idea babe" Miley said smiling big

"Then it's settled. We will start looking for houses and then wait for November"

"Ok" Miley said kissing him but before he could deepened the kiss her phone went off

_CHECK OCEANUP ASAP! – Demi_

Miley looked at the text confused

"What is it?" Nick asked her

"It's Demi telling me to check oceanUp"

"Then do it"

"Yeah I'm going too" Miley said getting up, throwing Nick's shirt on, she walked towards her laptop grabbing it and walked back to her bed

"OMG!" Miley said the moment she saw the headline on oceanUp and now understanding why her best friend was so worried

"What is it?" Nick asked

"Look!"

He looked at the screen and saw:

_Nick Jonas & Miley Cyrus back together_

_Miley Cyrus along with her best friend Demi Lovato attended Nick Jonas 18__th__ birthday party tonight._

_The party was held at a bowling alley but the best friends went to dinner first._

_During the party Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus shared a kiss o celebrate their victory and then at midnight they kissed again and even if that's not enough they left together in the actress-singer's car._

_So is Niley back together or not? We hope they are._

_Photos bellow_

"What are we going to do now Nick?"

"I don't know"

"It's going to be hard to explain the kiss photos because there's no way we could say its photo shopped because there are also videos"

"I know"

"Well I have an interview with Ryan tomorrow and I will work something out but now let's just sleep ok?"

"Ok"

**The next day. With Nick at his interview**

"So now I have here someone who turns 18 today…Mr. Nick Jonas. Happy Birthday! " Ryan said

"Hey. Thanks" Nick said smiling

**With Miley and Demi**

They were both at Demi's house listening to Nick's interview and to say Miley was nervous was an understatement

"Miles calm down. Everything is going to be ok. Nick knows what is doing"

"I know he does but I can't help but be nervous I mean Ryan can always get you to tell the truth"

"I know that and Nick knows that so he will be careful. Let's just listen to his interview ok?"

"Ok" Miley said taking a deep breath

**With Nick**

Ryan had already asked him about his new projects and now it came the worst part even though he already knows what is going to say he can't help but feel nervous

"So Nick yesterday you had your birthday party right?"

"Yeah I went bowling with friends" He answered casually

"And one that friends was Miley Cyrus right?"

"Yeah she was there she's my best friend so of course she would be there"

"Isn't she more than just a best friend Nick?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because there are photos of you guys kissing last night"

"So?"

"So you don't kiss your best friend I mean at least I don't"

"What do you really want to ask, Ryan?"

"Are you dating Miley Cyrus?" Ryan finally asked

"Do I look like I'm dating Miley?" He asked

"Yes"

"And why is that?"

"Well you're smiling a lot and there were photos of you kissing"

"Good point"

**With Memi**

They were listening to Nick's interview while drinking some iced tea

"So are you guys dating or not?" They heard Ryan ask

Miley was taking a sip of her drink when she heard her boyfriend answer "Yes. Me and Miley are dating" which made her spit it all over Demi's carpet

"Did he just said that?" Demi asked her best friend who was to shocked to answer so she just nodded

**Later that day**

"Hey baby" Nick's voice was heard when he answered the phone

"Hey"

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm surprised that's all"

"Why are you surprised?"

"Because I never thought you would do something like that. I loved it and I love you"

"I'm glad you liked because I wanted everyone to know that we are together and this time is for real…I love you too"

That night they stayed up talking to each other almost all night just like they used to do every time they can't be together.

_2 Months Later_

_November 22__nd__ 2010_

It's been 2 months since Nick admitted that they were dating and during that time they came to realize that having a public relationship was much more easy than keeping it a secret.

In that two months they went out to dinner alone, with their friends and families but more importantly they have been decorating their new house, yes they had found a house or better yet a mansion. It was in Toluca Lake (near their parents) and it was huge. The house had 4 floors (one of them is the basement). In basement there was a game room and a home theater room. On the 1st floor they had the kitchen (which was huge with an island in the middle), the dining room with a table who could take 40 to 50 people since they had such a big family, the living room was huge it had 3 couches one of them is chaise longue and a big flat screen TV, the room was full of pictures of them together. On the 2nd floor they had their 7 guest rooms all of them with a bathroom and their master room which was the best place in the whole house. The room was huge they had a California kind bed, a couch, a flat screen TV, a walk-in-closet and a huge bathroom. On the 3rd floor they had their own record studio which was a present from their parents.

During those 2 months Demi and Joe broke up and Demi went to Rehab with an eating disorder which was devastating for Miley who was the one who drove her there and talked to the doctor who told her that Demi was bipolar while Joe started dating the Twilight star Ashley Greene who was also Miley's co-star in LOL.

Today is the day before Miley's 18th birthday and Nick is taking her out to dinner with Joe, Ashley, Kevin and Danielle before moving in to their new house.

Nick and Miley decided to move in together the day of Miley's birthday since the house was already done and ready to be lived in they didn't see why they had to wait so after dinner they will go to the movies and then at midnight their going home to their home and to the Miley's birthday party and house welcoming party all together.

Miley had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang telling her Nick was here

"Hey babe" He said when she opened the door

"Hey" She smiled kissing him

"So you ready?" He asked when they pulled away from the kiss

"Yeah let's go" Miley said looking one more time to her room

"This time tomorrow we're gonna be in our home"

"Can't wait" She said smiling

They walked of hand in hand to his car since hers was already at their house to the restaurant where they will meet the others

The car drive was silent since Miley was looking out the window lost in her own thoughts.

"Are you ok Mi?" He asked her bringing her back to reality

"No" She answered simply

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned

"I miss Demi. I can't believe it's my 18th birthday and our move in and she isn't here for any of it. This was supposed to be one of the best days of my life, you know but how can it be when my best friend is in rehab?" She asked him trying not to cry

"I know it is Mi but she wants you have fun today. She's fine. She told you that and she will never forgive herself if she knew you didn't had fun on your birthday because of her. You know that right?

"Yeah I do and I'm going to have fun because I have you and our friends"

"Great. Now c'mon where here"

They get out of the car and the paparazzi attack them with questions which they ignore.

The night went smoothly. Everyone had fun even Miley. They had dinner at a Katsuya because it's one of Miley's favorite foods and then they went to the movies.

At 11.59 pm they were at the door of their new house waiting for midnight

"10…9 …8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 Happy Birthday Babe!" Nick said kissing her while picking her up bridal style

"Thank you" She smiled "Nick put me down please" she giggled

"No way. 1st you're my baby tonight and 2nd this the rule for the groom to pick the bride up when walking in their new home"

"But not even married" Miley whined

"Don't care" He said opening the door and walking inside "Welcome to our new house Mi"

"I still can believe it" She told him "We have our own house. With no parents, no brothers or sisters just you, me and our dogs"

"Yeah believe it because it's true but instead of standing here talking how about we go celebrate to our room?" Nick asked her winking

"I thought you'd never ask" She said seductively

That night they loved each other the whole night for the 1st time in THEIR house.

_One year later_

_June 11__th__ 2011_

One year has passed and things couldn't be any better for Nick and Miley.

They were happy as ever living together. They adopted 2 more dogs so now they have 5 (Elvis Jonas, Sophie Cyrus, Mate Cyrus, Lila and Floyd Jonas).

Demi got out of rehab in the begging of the year and she couldn't be any better, she and Miley were still the best of friends. Demi was doing her new album.

Joe and Ashley were no longer together but still remained good friends. He was now preparing his 1st solo album.

Kevin and Danielle moved to New York and are planning on having kids

Trace, Miley's brother and his girlfriend Brenda are going to be parents which was a surprise for the whole family since they so young (Trace is 22 and Brenda is 23) but they all support them.

As for the rest of the family everything is the same.

It's been 5 years that Niley met to this day and it's their 1st anniversary in a row and Nick has planned a lot of surprises.

"Good Morning sleepy head" Nick said walking with their room where Miley was still sleeping carrying a tray.

"Hum… Good morning" She said waking up and smiling at him

"Happy Anniversary baby"

"Happy Anniversary" She said kissing him

"So what are the plans for today?" She asked him an hour later when they were just lying in bed after eating breakfast

"That's a surprise but we should start to get ready. So I will see you in an hour ok?" Nick asked her

"Ok. See ya"

**Two hours later**

They went to walk on the beach to start their day and now they are walking down Los Angeles hand in hand when Nick suddenly stopped in front of a tattoo shop

"Why did you stop here?" She asked confused

"You will see. C'mon" He said pulling her inside the shop

"Hi, I have an appointment under Nick Jonas" Nick informed the women behind the counter

"Yes. You can go inside now" The women in the mid 20s told them after calling to tell the tattooist they were there.

**One hour later**

They got out of the shop with matching tattoos on their left wrist

"I can't believe you made a tattoo" Miley said

"We made a tattoo" Nick corrected her

"Yeah we." She said looking down on her wrist where it now said _Nicholas Jonas_

"You liked it?" he asked her

"I loved it. And I also love yours" she said taking his wrist and reading _Miley Jonas_

"I loved it too" he said kissing her

"So what now?"

"Now we have a dinner reservation for 8.30 pm at that new Italian restaurant in Hollywood"

"Hum…That's wonderful" she said

**After Dinner they decided to exchange presents**

"Here .I hope you like it" she said handing him a box

He opened the box and inside there was a silver watch

"I loved it Mi, thank you" He smiled and kissed lightly on her lips

"There's something inside"

He flipped the watch and inside there was engraved the words _N+M=4ever_

"It's beautiful" He putted the watch on his wrist and admired it "Now my turn" he said handing her a black box

She opened the box and inside was 2 rings

"Nick!" She whispered looking at him

"It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. It means that we will marry someday and be happily ever after. That is if you accepted of course"

"Of course I do. Their beautiful. Just put them on" she said

Nick took the box from her and put on of the rings in her ring finger but in her right hand and she did the same

Inside there was engraved in Miley's ring _Nicholas 06.11.06 – 4ever _and in Nick's it was _Miley 06.11.06 – 4ever_

Nick and Miley's story is a story without an end and no matter how matter people they date they will always get back together because you can't get out of a Full Circle.

**The End**

A.N. So this one shot was an idea I had for a long time and then I asked Irena (xNileySexBitch on twitter follow her she's awesome) and follow me too on twitter I'm IWantNiley2011

About my story The Chocolate Run – Niley I'm gonna start working on the next chapter but school is getting kinda hard but I promise you that it will came out soon.


End file.
